The Revolt Revealed
More Plutionians invade and their plans are revealed. Plot Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are having some smoothies at Mr. Smootie. (Kevin): I'm bored. (Ben): Same. (Gwen): We've already beaten every villain in town... Suddenly, a fleet of ships appeared in the sky. (Ben): Well, looks like we got our boredom breaker! Ben transformed. (Ben): Jetray! Ben flew up to one of the ships. He shot nueroshock beams through it and it started falling. Kevin absorbed the ground. Gwen propelled him up to a ship and he punched through it. Gwen flew up and used a spell to knock a ship down. The trio jumped down to the ground. Ben detransformed. (Gwen): Wonder who's in those ships... (Kevin): We're about to find out. Out of the crashed ships came a bunch of Plutonians! (Ben): Hey! It's a bunch of those guys! We fought one a few days ago! (Kevin): Imma get the Null Void Projector. (Gwen): Nah. Ben transformed. (Ben): XLR8! Ben dashed through the crowd of Plutonians and knocked them down. They all got up. They started shooting a bunch of lasers at Ben. Ben dodged them. Kevin came up, grabbed one, and threw it at a group of them. (Gwen): TURBO! Gwen made a quick wind the blew some of the Plutonians away. Ben grabbed one with his tail, but it bite him. (Ben): OW! (Kevin): Ha! (Gwen): There's too many of them! The Plutonians surrounded the gang. They all tackled the gang. The screen faded to black. When it faded back again, the gang were tied up in an energy rope. Ben was in his base form again. (Plutonians): *Inaudible muttering* (???): SILENCE! All the Plutonians silenced. Ben and Co. looked up. There was the Leader Plutonian. (Leader): These are the aliens from Earth, yes? (Assistant): Yup. (Gwen): What's going on here? (Leader): Silence Earthling! (Kevin): Why are you even invading Earth!? (Leader): I SAID SILENCE! (Ben): What do you have against Earth? (Leader): WHAT PART OF SILENCE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!? FUUUU! The Leader shot a warning laser at the gang that purposely missed. (Leader): We are invading Earth because they completely push us aside...they think our planet is just an ice ball and uninteresting...they think we don't exist...THEY DON'T EVEN CONSIDER OUR HOME A PLANET! HOW RUDE! (Ben): THAT'S why you're invading!? Who cares what other species think! (Leader): WE DO! AND I SAID SSSSIIIIILLLLLEEEEENNNNCCCCEEEE! Kill them, soldiers! The Plutonians all walked toward the gang. (Ben): If I could just reach the Ultimatrix...ugh... (Gwen): Maybe I can help... Gwen made a mana hand that stretched and touched the Ultimatrix. Ben transformed. (Ben): Diamondhead! Ben broke free. He cut the rope and freed Gwen and Kevin. (Kevin): Let's go! Kevin started attacking Plutonians. Gwen shot mana bolts at them. Ben was creating trails of diamond right at them. The Plutonians started getting the upperhand. (Ben): That's it! Ben shot a bunch of diamonds from his back everywhere. It hit all the Plutonians and pinned them to all of the walls. (Gwen): Nice. (Assistant): Should I send out reinforcements, sir? (Leader): No...let us live to fight another day. The Leader and his assistant escaped in an escape pod. (Ben): We'll get 'em...soon....maybe. Ben detransformed. (Kevin): Soooo...who wants more smoothies? (Ben and Gwen): ME! Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10,000 Rises